Cierra los ojos
by Sara Lain
Summary: [Lemon suave] Misao se queda muda al ver a su maestro Aoshi acortando la distancia hacia su boca. Antes de cerrar los ojos, y con la sangre saturando sus mejillas, recuerda aquella vez que él pronunció las mismas palabras...


Uhm... Regresé (nunca me fui, realmente), y ahora con mi primer Aoshi-Misao. No sé si será el último, realmente esta pareja no es que me apasione (como el Sano-Megu) pero mientras releía el manga me vino a la idea este fic.

Esta vez cambié un poquitín mi estilo de escritura… está en presente, y no en pasado como siempre. También contiene spoilers del manga (tomo 24, capítulo 211: No es cero)... si alguien no lo ha leído pero quiere leer éste, sólo queda señalar que en la saga de la Justicia Humana Enishi monta un numerito donde "mata" a Kaoru. Y todos lo creen hasta que Aoshi comprueba, en el mismo cuerpo de la chica, que no está muerta sino que es un muñeco.

Va dedicado a cuatro personas: Al Shinomori, Alchemist Souma, Ayann y por supuesto a mi querida Okashira Janet (ya ves lo que me haces escribir, niña?), que son seguidoras de esta parejita. Espero que lo disfruten.

DISCLAIMER: Rurouni Kenshin y todo lo relacionado es propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cierra los ojos.**

Sentada sobre el futón y con el corazón palpitando en su pecho y en sus sienes, Misao espera que la puerta de su habitación se abra. Se siente demasiado inquieta y nerviosa, esperando a su amado Señor Aoshi que no llega. No está segura de si va a aparecer esa noche, pero ella tiene la esperanza de que así ocurra. Quizá sea muy arriesgado lo que va a hacer, pero su determinación es muy grande y no piensa detenerse ante nada (_Claro que no es malo... es simplemente una muestra de amor_).

Se sobresalta un poco cuando la puerta se desliza con lentitud. Misao lo observa entrar en toda su altura, espléndido en su traje negro de combate. Pasa saliva con lentitud mirándolo con ojos brillantes, mientras el recién llegado se acomoda a su lado.

-Sí vino... –murmura al tenerlo junto a ella, posando sus ojos verdes en los de su mentor.

Shinomori desliza una de sus manos enguantadas por la mejilla de la chica, casi sin tocarla y provocando que se ruborizara en un instante. Misao retiene la mano de Aoshi con la suya, percibiendo la calidez a través de la tela.

-¿Estás segura de esto, pequeña? –pregunta en voz baja el ex okashira, dulcificando su mirada.

Misao, aún sonrojada, desvía la vista hacia el suelo, un tanto incómoda por su manera de referirse a ella: ¿por qué le llama "pequeña"? Ya tiene veinte años, y si bien no creció mucho desde que se reencontraron (cuando conocieron a Himura), tampoco es para que le recordara que era menuda... con estas ideas en mente, le reprocha con suavidad:

-¿Por qué me dice "pequeña"? Ya no soy una niña...

-Yo no te dije así por tu aspecto... –le responde Aoshi, aún susurrando-. Yo lo hice porque para mí, tengas la edad que tengas, siempre serás mi pequeña.

Misao siente en ese momento que su corazón va a explotar de entusiasmo (_¡Me dijo "mi pequeña"!_). Sonriendo otra vez, vuelve a mirarlo a los ojos, y lo que ve en ellos la deja sin aliento. En las profundidades azules de esa mirada, cree observar un brillo especial, una cualidad que nunca antes había visto en esas pupilas: deseo.

-Señor Aoshi... –exclama con un suspiro, como entre nubes por lo que acaba de ver.

-No me digas "señor". Eres mi prometida y en una semana estaremos casados, no tienes por qué llamarme así. Así como tampoco tienes por qué hacer esto...

-Sólo por esta noche, Señor Aoshi –responde Misao imprimiendo ternura en su voz, y acercándose lentamente a él-. Deje que esta noche lo ame como a mi querido okashira, como al maestro que adoré desde que era una niña. Déjeme demostrarle que me entrego a usted no por cumplir un compromiso, sino porque así lo deseo.

Por el rostro del joven cruza un esbozo de sonrisa. De inmediato, comprende que Misao está convencida de lo que va a pasar, por lo que desecha toda su reticencia. Envolviendo su exquisita cara aún de niña con ambas manos, se acerca lentamente para probar sus frescos labios.

-Cierra los ojos... –le pide con voz ronca y, para la chica, demasiado sensual.

Misao se queda muda al ver a su maestro acortando la distancia hacia su boca. Antes de cerrarlos, y con la sangre saturando sus mejillas, recuerda aquella vez que pronunció las mismas palabras, pero en una situación totalmente diferente...

 _Flashback Misao._

Con lágrimas silenciosas cayendo al foso, Misao observa a Kaoru en su tumba. No podía creer que estuviese muerta.

-Kaoru –pronuncia con voz apagada y con la vista desenfocada.

Reunidos alrededor de la tumba profanada de su amiga, Megumi, Yahiko, el Señor Aoshi y ella contemplan el cuerpo inerte. La doctora toma su muñeca y declara con voz neutra, carente de emoción:

-Te equivocas... No es un muñeco... –regresando el brazo a su posición original, murmura con un semblante resignado, en tanto Yahiko baja la cabeza apenado-: En verdad es...

-Cierra los ojos –dice el Señor Aoshi a la vez que sube su brazo frente a su pupila, sorprendiéndola al verlo avanzar.

Megumi abre los ojos al ver que el ex okashira empuña su kodachi, desenvainándola y preparándose para atacar.

-Espera ¿qué vas a hacer?

-De acuerdo con lo que leí de mis predecesores, los muñecos son, en apariencia, bastante reales –explica Aoshi con voz serena-. Por fuera no podríamos darnos cuenta. Tienes que separarlos.

Misao observa que Megumi sigue intentando detenerlo, hasta que Myojin le pide al okashira que no se detenga:

-¡Vamos, Aoshi! HAZLO!

La chica oniwaban coloca las manos frente a su rostro y cierra con fuerza los ojos. Un sonido parecido a líquido salpicando rompe el silencio del cementerio, así como el de correas metálicas estirándose. Misao abre los ojos lentamente y ve al Señor Aoshi arrojando una bola de cables al suelo.

-Estuvo bien pensar que no era cero... –comienza su maestro con voz firme-. No sé cuál sea el motivo por el que se haya creado esta farsa, pero hay algo que sí puedo asegurarles...

Megumi, Yahiko y Misao lo observan atónitos ante estas palabras.

Kamiya Kaoru no está muerta –sentencia al final el Señor Aoshi.

_Fin Flashback_ 

Misao experimenta la misma admiración por su tutor. Ella nunca ha dejado de confiar en él, incluso cuando estaba tan cambiado y había hecho daño a Okina. Siempre iba a obedecerle, como esa vez en el cementerio.

Perdiéndose ante ese pensamiento, recibe con anhelo los labios de Aoshi. La besa de una forma tan dulce y suave, que la chica siente que se deshace con el contacto. Los labios se acarician con lentitud, probando el sabor del otro. Shinomori abre con su lengua la boca de Misao, y la recorre por dentro haciendo que se pierda, que deje de pensar en otra cosa que no sea ese momento.

Lentamente, el okashira atrae su frágil cuerpo contra él, maravillándose de que en un cuerpo de niña habite una mujer como ella.

En medio de besos y caricias cada vez más cálidas, ambos prometidos se despojan mutuamente de sus ropas. El oscuro y reluciente cabello de Misao está suelto sobre su espalda, su piel joven reacciona a cada roce de él, inundando la habitación con su embriagante olor a rosas y enloqueciéndolo. Aoshi la observa atentamente en toda su desnudez, recorriendo con los dedos sus delicadas y femeninas curvas, y siente cómo empieza a crecer en su pecho el deseo por amarla.

-Eres tan hermosa, mi pequeña... –exclama en un suspiro el tutor, con el mar de sus ojos relampagueando. Toda su calma exterior era contrarrestada con esa mirada cargada de deseo.

Misao se abraza a su cuello al escucharlo hablar, buscando sus labios nuevamente. Este descubrimiento de sensaciones no la hace temer, más bien le inspira para abarcar con sus delgadas manos la espalda amplia y fuerte de su maestro. El joven acaricia con la lengua el níveo cuello de la chica, provocando escalofríos que erizan sus poros y aumentan su sensibilidad.

-Oh, Señor Aoshi... –murmura entre jadeos Misao, al sentirlo besar y frotar su pecho. Shinomori es tranquilo y decidido en sus caricias, rodeándola con los brazos y recostándola suavemente en el futón.

Con todo el cuerpo cubriendo el de ella, piel con piel, la mezcla de sudor perlado y suspiros va en aumento. Cuando el okashira siente que es el momento (al palpar delicadamente su centro, estremeciéndola de placer con esa nueva caricia aterciopelada) separa lentamente las piernas de su prometida con la propia. Misao no puede creer lo que está pasando, y se aferra a él como si fuese lo único real en el mundo.

En medio de un prolongado y apasionado beso, ella siente a su amado entrar en su interior, lastimándola un poco. Sin embargo, el ínfimo dolor no se compara con la dicha de albergarlo por completo. Aoshi sabe lo que Misao siente y se queda quieto por un momento, dejando que ella se acostumbre a él. Mientras eso pasa, llena de ardientes besos su cuello y su boca, que ella responde con la mismo deleite que él.

El vaivén de los cuerpos se reanuda primero lentamente y después con rapidez, aumentando también la intensidad de sus sentidos. La chica cierra los ojos y se deja llevar por el ritmo de su Señor Aoshi, disfrutando al máximo cada roce de él.

Cuando el momento está a punto de llegar, el hombre abraza a su pequeña y hunde la cabeza en su cuello, contrayendo el cuerpo al alcanzar el clímax. Misao también experimenta todo su ser inmerso en una cálida explosión, irradiando ondas que surgen de la unión de ambos y la recorren de la cabeza a los pies.

-Te amo, Misao –declara Aoshi mirándola a los ojos después de un rato, con voz emocionada y una tierna sonrisa en el rostro. Misao le entrega el mejor de los regalos y él lo valora como lo más preciado, decidido a nunca volver a negarle la sonrisa que ella hizo brotar en su corazón con su amor.

-Te amo, Aoshi –responde ella con lágrimas en los ojos, fascinada con la expresión de su prometido y con la certeza de que a partir de ese momento ya se pertenecían, tal como siempre lo había soñado desde que era pequeña. Pero con la diferencia de que no era más una niña, ahora era su mujer.


End file.
